Aqui
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Sabemos o que é amor quando encontramos a força que não sabíamos que tínhamos no outro e abrimos os braços para que ele nos roube a nossa.


**Aqui**

E quando ela adentrou o apartamento, a escuridão e o silêncio da sala de estar formavam um espelho do vazio dentro de si. Mesmo após passar horas derramando lágrimas que ela nem se lembrava de ter os seus olhos continuavam transbordando tristeza, a sua boca, tensa, instável, segurando a sua angústia. As suas mãos trêmulas tornavam a tarefa de enfiar a chave na fechadura algo quase impossível.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz e apenas jogou o molho de chaves na bancada; movimento automático do qual ela não se deu conta. O seu corpo e mente estavam tão entorpecidos que ela não sentiu os seus pés se movendo pela sala imersa na escuridão. A dor que ela sentia mas não sentia era sufocante, roubava-lhe a compostura e racionalidade.

Exausta, ela se derrubou no sofá, deitou a cabeça no braço do móvel e se permitiu ser humana. As suas lágrimas eram abraçadas pelo nada; os seus soluços, ouvidos pelo silêncio. Ela queria que os seus olhos não se adaptassem a falta de luz; queria continuar a enxergar nada, queria estar em sua própria companhia. A televisão na sua frente a julgava, refletindo a pessoa deplorável que era. Se tivesse controle sobre as suas pernas e braços ela certamente se levantaria e quebraria aquela tela, reduzindo-a a pedaços semelhantes ao do seu coração.

"Sakura?"

Os seus ombros se retesaram quando uma voz grave a chamou. O máximo que ela pôde fazer para reconhecê-la foi diminuir o volume do seu soluço – uma reação involuntária a uma testemunha. Ela continuou a chorar enquanto passos se aproximavam dela até que pernas e uma cintura vestidos por uma calça de moletom que ela mesma havia comprado um ano antes surgiu no seu campo de visão, parando na sua frente e, para o seu alívio, bloqueando a visão da TV.

"Sakura."

Ele agachou-se até que os seus olhos estivessem alinhados. Instantaneamente ela sentiu o peso no seu peito ficar minimamente mais leve. Aquele rosto, usualmente calmo e indiferente, era marcado agora por um cenho franzido em preocupação. Os cabelos, negros como os olhos que a encaravam; negros como aquele recinto, como o seu humor, como aquele dia – e mesmo assim ele estava mais lindo do que nunca.

Com grande relutância ela desviou o seu olhar para baixo, para os joelhos dele. Não queria que a visse assim. Há muito ela não abaixava os seus muros para que ele vislumbrasse as suas fraquezas. Ela havia amadurecido, tomado pancadas da vida que enrijeceram as defesas que ela cuidadosamente havia construído ao seu redor, e poucas eram as situações que a enfraqueciam. Entretanto, ela não tinha forças nem disposição para dizê-lo que não era nada – o _garotinho_ não merecia que ela dissesse que não era nada.

O homem levou uma mão ao rosto dela e afastou fio de cabelo rosa que ali caíram e molharam. Ela fechou os olhos e deu passagem a mais lágrimas quando ele aproximou o seu rosto e encostou a testa dele na dela, deslocando os seus dedos longos para a nuca dela para massagear a região.

Quase uma hora se passou assim, em silêncio. Ele consolava-a apenas com o toque gentil, ora tocando o nariz dela com o seu, ora enterrando o seu rosto no pescoço dela, permanecendo agachado. Ela se impressionou com a capacidade dele de saber exatamente o que ela precisava: dele, ali. Era conhecimento universal que ele era um total fracasso com palavras e, mesmo se não o fosse, os anos de companheirismo o ensinaram que nenhuma delas seria o bastante.

Os seus olhos começavam a secar quando ela finalmente se mexeu e tocou a bochecha do seu amado – que tinha os lábios colados na pele do pescoço dela. Lentamente afastou a cabeça para encará-la. Ela fungou e afagou o rosto dele para depois beijá-lo levemente nos lábios. Ele acariciou a cintura dela enquanto os seus lábios se tocavam suavemente; ela, para agradecer, e ele, apenas para dizer _eu estou bem aqui_.

Quando ela encerrou o beijo ele se levantou e estendeu as mãos para que ela as pegasse – e ela o fez, sem um rastro de hesitação. Sobre pernas bambas ela se pós de pé, agradecida por estar ao lado do homem mais maravilhoso do mundo para ampará-la – em todos os sentidos. E, daquela vez, fora ela quem buscou o conforto, e não ele quem o ofereceu, ao passar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele para abraçá-lo, para senti-lo ainda mais perto. Ela sentiu a boca dele no seu ombro apenas descansando ali. Ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez, apreciando o tronco desnudo dele por transmitir o calor que a aquecia o mais profundo e intenso dos frios dentro de si, penetrando por camadas e mais camadas de orgulho.

Ela suspirou e deu pequenos beijos nas bochechas e lábios dele quando ele passou as mãos pelas pernas dela até atingir as suas coxas e erguê-la, tirando os seus pés do chão e enrolando-os na sua cintura. Ela intensificou o seu aperto tanto dos braços quando das pernas enquanto ele andava em direção ao quarto deles.

Com uma delicadeza que ela raramente presenciara ele colocou um joelho na cama e a sentou no colchão, passando as mãos pelas coxas dela, instigando-o a soltá-lo. Quando ela o fez ele não perdeu tempo em se abaixar para tirar os sapatos dela e, em seguida, despi-la. Primeiro, desabotoou a calça jeans, e depois, a jaqueta e a blusa dela, deixando-a apenas com as roupas íntimas – o que ele estava mais do que acostumado a ver. Porém, apesar do corpo cheio de curvas que ele tanto venerava sempre que podia, não foi para ele que o homem olhou. Em nenhum momento ele tirou os seus olhos do dela, nem acendeu a luz, e nem proferiu uma palavra sequer.

_Eu te amo._

Se ela ainda fosse fisicamente capaz de chorar ela o faria diante do carinho incondicional dele. Tudo fluía com uma naturalidade incomum, como se fizessem isso todos os dias – como se eles freqüentemente se embebedassem um do outro. Ela havia visto cicatrizes dele que ele jamais havia mostrado a mais ninguém, e ele, o mesmo, mas as suas dores nunca foram reveladas sob pressão. Era quando a necessidade pelo outro surgia e se tornava insuportável que eles se mostravam assim, frágeis – e o número de vezes que isso acontecia desde que se juntaram superava a expectativa dos dois, especialmente as dele.

Ela se arrastou mais para cima da cama, aproximando-se da cabeceira, enquanto ele tirava a sua própria calça de moletom. Apenas de cueca, ele se deitou sobre ela e ela voltou a abraçá-lo. A sensação de ter o as suas peles coladas era como uma droga para ela, eliminando toda a tensão e fadiga que a exauria. Foi então que ela maldisse o seu orgulho por privá-la disso antes, por insistir que sofrer sozinha era a melhor opção.

_Eu te amo._

Ele inverteu as posições, deitando-se de costas para que ela colocasse o ouvido sobre o coração dele. Os dois pares de pernas se embaralhavam sob o cobertor com o qual ele havia coberto a ambos. Ela não mais chorava, mas a sua tristeza ainda existia, quase palpável. Ele manteve um braço debaixo e ao redor dos ombros dela e inclinou a cabeça para que aspirasse o cheiro daqueles cabelos rosados – uma espécie de conforto para si mesmo; afinal, a infelicidade dela o machucava, mais do que gostaria.

Quando quase uma hora calada se passou ela se mexeu para enganchar uma perna na cintura dele. Ela queria ficar impossivelmente mais perto dele, fundir-se a ele – e ele tinha perfeita ciência disso. Ele virou-se de lado e puxou a perna dela ainda mais para cima até que a coxa dela parasse perto das costelas dele. Os seus olhos mais uma vez conversaram por eternos minutos. Um aperto no coração dele o estressou ao ver que as irises verdes dela destacavam-se não em um fundo verde, mas vermelho devido às lágrimas.

As suas bocas se encontraram novamente, desta vez em um beijo molhado, mais profundo, mais desesperado. Ela agarrou os cabelos dele e usou a perna ao redor da cintura dele para trazê-lo ainda mais perto, soltando um pequeno gemido quando a língua dele dançou com a sua. Ele não fez menção nenhuma de escalar aquele beijo para mais além e se restringiu a apenas massagear a coxa dela sobre o seu corpo e a brincar com os cabelos da nuca dela com a mão do braço em que ela deitava.

_Eu preciso de você._

Foi ela quem encerrou o beijo, agarrando-se mais fortemente a ele quando o fez. Ele estava ali, ao seu lado, tentando roubar-lhe a dor para que ela não a suportasse mais. Ele não iria a lugar nenhum, e se fosse, levaria consigo a melhor parte dela.

Os primeiros raios de sol penetravam pela janela do quarto quando ela quebrou o silêncio, as posições invertidas: ela, deitada de costas, acariciando o couro cabelo dele, que se mantinha acordado com a cabeça sobre o seio esquerdo dela.

"Ele morreu, Sasuke." Ela murmurou, a sua voz saindo rouca, caminhando por uma garganta seca. O seu amado aumentou o aperto ao redor dela. "Eu não consegui salvar o garotinho com câncer." Ouvindo o tremer da voz dela ele ergueu o tronco e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, um em cada lado da cabeça dela. As lágrimas voltavam ao olhos dela. "Há um ano eu digo a ele e a família que ele iria melhorar, que – que sairia daquele Hospital saudável como os outros coleguinhas do antigo colégio de que ele tanto falava..."

Ele beijou a boca dela e aqueceu os lados do corpo dela quando a emoção a interrompeu. _Eu estou aqui._

"Por que procuramos gostar da vida se ela é tão cruel, Sasuke?" Ela sussurrou, gotas caindo no travesseiro. "Por que a vida tira daqueles pais tão bondosos uma criança tão linda? Eles não mereciam, Sasuke, eles não mereciam e por isso eu os prometi que salvaria aquele garotinho..." Ela apertou um lábio contra o outro e balançou a cabeça. "Ele não merecia passar um ano da sua infância internado em um Hospital. Ele é apenas uma criança..."

Ela afastou a franja dele da frente dos olhos dele e o encarou, confrontando o amor que encontrou naqueles orbes negros com um de mesma intensidade. _Eu te amo._ "Você era apenas uma criança..."

Ele tocou o nariz dela com o seu, misturando a sua respiração com a dela. Era indubitável que a vida era cruel, ele pensava, mas ela era também generosa. "Eu te amo."

Xxxxx

**A.N.:** Uma rápida oneshot – mais um desabafo do que tudo. Uma amiga minha recentemente perdeu o filho para uma doença e esse fato me tocou muito. Na história eu citei nomes apenas nos diálogos para que eu pudesse me encontrar no texto sem muitas barreiras. Espero que gostem, apesar de tudo.

Não foi revisada. Avisem-me se estiver repetitivo ou algo assim.


End file.
